England Screwed Up Again
by Ash Rabbit
Summary: It was an average G8 meeting, until England pulled out his wand and attempted to cast a spell on a certain Frenchman, causing all of the G8 members to be chibitized. Nice work Iggy. Head canon theory's i.e. Hre Germany, Vinland!verse


**Belongs to Himaruya not me and Wanings- Romano and France, enough said oui? **

"Take that back you bloody frog!" England growled eyes narrowed

"What that your hair looks like a bird nested in it and your eyebrows look like caterpillars?" France asked with a grin

"Yes you wino!"

"Non, Why would I take back what is true?"

"You're asking for it you damn frog!" England snarled before whipping out his wand

"Hey Iggy isn't it hypocritical of you to bring a toy to a meeting? I mean last time I brought my totally awesome Limited Edition Captain America Shield." America said unable to read the mood.

"This isn't a damn toy, you bleeding idjit!" England yelled eyebrows furrowed together.

"H-hey, I'm sure France didn't mean it." Canada stuttered quietly, giving a soft sigh as he was once again ignored.

"Oh shut up you bastards, the sooner this damn meetings over with the better!" Romano growled

"I think you need more hug therapy fratello~" Italy sang before wrapping his arms around his brother

"Get your hands off of me!" Romano yelled shoving North Italy off of him

"D-doitsu! Roma-kun is being mean!" Italy wailed clinging to Germany, who was banging his head into the table out of frustration.

"Ah Doitsu-san, osmosis doesn't work that way." Japan said eyes flickering between amusement and pity.

"I know that Japan, and Italy?" Germany said

"Yes Doitsu?"

"Get off of me."

"But-"

"Now Italia." Germany growled

Italy let go of Germany with a dejected sigh, causing Romano to start yelling at the German.

"Japan you'll become with me, Da?" Russia asked a shadowy aura radiating off of him.

"Ah, I um, I need to be over there. I thank you for your offer, it is much too kind." Japan stuttered nervously backing up, Bumping into America who bumped into England, who was casting another curse at France.

"You bloody git! Do you have any idea on what you've just done?!" England asked as he saw the beam of wild unfinished magic soar upwards, smashing into the crystal chandelier, the magic to be broken into smaller rays of light, each hitting a nation in the room.

-o~O~o-

"That's strange France is late." Spain said with a frown as he looked at the bars clock. France had agreed to meet up with them after the meeting finished, and the meetings always finished at four no matter what, as America would walk out, Italy would take a siesta, and Russia would freak out Japan to much, so he would make an excuse to leave. That's not counting how many times Britain would leave because he was sick of being around France.

"You're right, do you think we'll need their help to break into the meeting room again?" Prussia asked setting down his empty glass with a clink.

"Si, even if we do get in without their help its 4 against 1 odds anyways, and Britain is scary." Spain said as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Oi Denmark! You wanta go and crash the meeting? Franny still isn't out." Prussia shouted out to the Nordic nation.

"Sure why not? Men, we be pillaging tonight!" Denmark yelled to the other Nordics causing Iceland to bang his head off of the bar counter in frustration, as Norway wouldn't stop harassing him.

Finland and Sweden just looked at the other nation blankly before turning back to their drinks.

"C-come on guys, Tino? Berwald? Lukas? Emil? Come on! Fine I'll just go without you and find Abel!" Denmark scowled before scanning the bar for Netherlands.

"Ah ha! Abel my good friend how would you like to go and disturb the meeting? A few batteri-"

"No."

"B-but."

"No, go ask the others and if they join so will I." Netherlands said

With a sullen look on his face Denmark turned to the others who immediately turned to the other four Nordics, causing Iceland to groan and Tino to give a small whimper.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please . . . " Denmark said stopping once in a while for air.

"Let's just get this over with." Iceland groaned as he stood up.

-o~O~o-

The conference room's door flew open with a loud bang startling its inhabitants, causing Italy to burst into tears. Canada to clutch onto America with a death grip, Romano to swear at them, England to pause in his argument with France and Russia and Japan to look up blankly.

"What the hell?" Prussia said as he saw what had become of the rooms inhabitants.

"Roma-chan! You're so cute and small and look just like you did when you were a kid!" Spain babbled before slipping into rapid Spanish.

"Get away from me you stupid bastard!" Romano screamed as he was lifted out of the cluster of children.

"Big brother!" was heard as two blond blurs dressed in the traditional white gowns, tackled Iceland and Netherlands.

"V-vinland?" Iceland choked out seeing his old colony clinging to him. Beside him Netherlands was reacting similarly.

"Matthias, Alfred?" Norway choked out

"I thought they were dead." he whispered to Tino who gave a small nod.

"Th' cr'ls." Sweden said

"Wait that's America's and um, ah Ca-na-da's. Yes Canada's curls as well!" Norway said stumbling over Canada's name a bit.

"You don't think?"

"There are residual traces of magic."

"England screwed up again?"

"Yeah."

"We'll have to call his brother's to take care of him and France."

"What about Japan and Russia?"

"Call China and Ukraine."

"Shit." Prussia said interrupting the Nordics' train of thought. There comforting the distraught Italy, was the supposedly dead Holy Roman Empire.

"Prussia, what did you do?" Norway hissed

"It was to protect him, Francis would have gone back to kill him. Besides he had amnesia, what would you have done?!" Prussia ground out as he scooped up the wide eyed Holy Rome and Chibitalia.

"I would have told my younger sibling the truth!" Norway countered blue eyes narrowed

"At least I recognised my little brother, unlike you." Prussia replied coldly, before walking out the door.

The Nordics flinched at Prussia's parting words before Vinland tugged on Iceland's pant leg and asked in a soft voice, "You wouldn't really forget about us would you?"

"Don't be silly Mattie! Our big brothers would never forget about us!" Alfred said to his twin confidently.

"You can go, I can get these ones to their families." Spain said with a small smile as he stood with the remaining G8 nations.

"Make sure Russia doesn't kill you, child or not he's still Russia." Netherlands said before leaving with the rest of the Nordics, and the North America twins in tow.

"Now to get the two of you to your relatives and then, we'll go tomato picking, alright Roma-chan?" Spain said cheerily

"Fuck off you tomato bastard."


End file.
